I'm Jealous FF NamJin BTS
by MithaPark
Summary: Kim Namjoon tidak menyadari kalau dirinya mencintai Kim Seok Jin. Saat dia sadar, dia sudah bersama Jackson dan Seokjin sudah bersama Jonghyun (CNBlue) Namjin/Yoonmin/VHope/GKook/NamSon (Namjoon Jackson)/ HyunJin (Jonghyun Seokjin)
1. Chapter 1

**I'M JEALOUS**

 **INSPIRED BY WE GOT MARRIED: LEE JONGHYUN DAN GONG SEUNG YEON**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING: TYPO, BAHASA KACAU BALAU, PENULISAN BAHASA ASING YANG SALAH (?)**

 **FF ini hasil pemikiran gila author. Jika tidak suka dengan pair yang dibuat, ya tidak usah dibaca.**

 _Seoul, 01 Maret 2015_

*DORM BTS*

Dorm BTS terlihat agak sepi, karena beberapa membernya sedang tidak berada di dorm. Yang terlihat hanya Jimin dan Jin, sedangkan J-Hope, Suga, RM, Jungkook dan Taehyung sedang berada di studio, mengerjakan lagu-lagu untuk mini album mereka yang rencananya akan keluar 1-2 bulan lagi.

Drrrrt Drrrrt

Ponsel pink jin bergetar menandakan ada yang sedang menelponnya. Jin yang sedang membaca buku di ruang TV melihat ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja untuk melihat siapa yang menelpon. Ternyata manajernya yang sedang menelponnya.

"Yoboseyo hyung…"

"Jin, kemarin kamu sudah menyetujui tawaran MBC untuk mengikuti acara We Got Married kan?"

"Ne hyung…"

"Besok kau akan mulai syutingnya pagi, besok hyung jemput jam 7 pagi dan kita ke salon. Oke?"

"Ok hyung…"

Sambungan telpon itu pun terputus. Jimin yang duduk disebelah Jin penasaran dengan siapa yang tadi menelpon Jin.

"Siapa Hyung?"

"Manajer hyung Jim…"

"Wae hyung?"

"Besok aku ada jadwal individu, hyung menjemputku pagi-pagi sekali untuk ke salon."

.

.

*DORM CNBLUE*

Didalam dorm CNBLUE lebih sepi dari dorm BTS, sang leader Yonghwa sedang promo album barunya dan member-member yang lain sibuk di kamar masing-masing. Sedangkan Jonghyun sedang duduk dimeja makan sambil memaikan ponselnya.

"Jong, besok kau mulai syuting WGM." Kata manajer CNBLUE yang tiba-tiba datang ke dorm mereka.

"Jinja? Hyung tau siapa istriku?"

"Entahlah. Tapi biasanya kalau salah satunya idol biasanya pasangannya itu aktris atau actor atau model. Tapi ada beberapa kasus yang idol berpasangan dengan idol. Lihat saja besok, lagipula ini tidak serius Jong."

"Hehehe, siapa tau aku malah ingin serius hyung…"

"Jangan bercanda Jong…"

"Mianhe…"

.

.

.

.

 _Seoul, 02 Maret 2015_

*DORM BTS*

Pagi-pagi Jin sudah bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk member-member lainnya seperti biasa. Saat jam menunjuk ke angka 7 dan 12, sang manajer datang menjemput Jin. Jin, segera menuju kekamar Jimin. Dilihatnya Jimin masih meringkuk didalam selimutnya. Di guncangnya pelan tubuh kekasih Min Yoongi itu. Sampai pemilik tubuh merespon hyungnya.

"Ada apa hyung? Kenapa membangunkan aku pagi-pagi sekali?"

"Jim, kau tau kan kalau aku ada jadwal individu, ini aku sudah dijemput manajer hyung. Aku akan berangkat sekarang, aku tidak sempat membangunkan member lainnya nanti keburu telat. Oh ya, tadi aku sudah memasak nasi goreng dan ada ayam goreng juga, nanti tolong bangunkan yang lainnya yah Jim. Anyeong.."

"Ne. hyung… gomawo, sukses ya buat acaranya…"

Jin keluar dari kamar Jimin diikuti oleh Jimin yang sudah sepenuhnya bangun dan tidak ngantuk lagi.

.

.

Para member BTS lainnya sebenarnya tidak ada yang tau kalau Jin sedang syuting WGM, karena tidak ada yang bertanya kepada Jin ataupun manajer hyungnya. Sedangkan Jin dan manajer hyung pun tidak memberitahukan hal itu, karena biasanya juga tidak pernah mereka bicarakan, kecuali ada member yang bertanya dan ingin tau. Member BTS lain masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing seperti biasa dan bercanda satu sama lain seperti biasa.

Kalian pasti bingung kenapa manajer hyung langsung memilih Jin untuk mengikuti acara tersebut? Alasannya yang pertama memang karena Jin lebih tua, sedang alasan lainnya karena dari semua member hanya Jin yang masih menjomblo. Sang Leader sedang berhubungan dengan Jackson, Jimin jelas dengan Suga, sedangkan V dengan J-Hope, bahkan sang golden maknae pun sudah mempunyai pasangan yaitu GD.

.

.

Acara syuting WGM itu bagi Jin dan Jonghyun sangatlah menyenangkan, walaupun belum tentu mereka akan menjadi pasangan. Jadi nanti pada akhir kencan mereka akan bisa memilih pasangan mana yang menurut mereka cocok. Jin sangat menyukai Jonghyun, Jonghyun pun begitu.

Hari itu sedikit impian Jin tentang kencan pun terkabul, dia berkencan di kampusnya, dia juga mendapatkan bunga dari Jonghyun, makan bersama, minum kopi bersama dan pada akhir kencan Jonghyun memainkan gitar dan bernyanyi untuknya dan dia mendapatkan lagi satu buket bunga dari Jonghyun, padahal buket satunya lagi itu harusnya diberikan Jonghyun untuk Yewon, kandidat istri yang lain. Sepertinya Lee Jonghyun sudah terpikat pesona Jin.

Pada sore harinya Jin dan Jonghyun bertukar pasangan, Jin kencan bersama Henry dan Jonghyun bersama Yewon. Kencan dengan Henry pun menyenangkan walaupun tidak semendebarkan bersama Jonghyun. Henry mengajaknya dinner romantis, memainkan piano dan bernyanyi untuknya. Namun walaupun seperti itu, Jin tetap menggenggam erat bunga dari Jonghyun.

Pada sesi terakhir syuting yang dilakukan disebuah akuarium besar (seperti sea world), kedua pasangan itu pun menentukan pasangan masing-masing. Jin pun memutuskan untuk memilih Jonghyun, Jonghyun pun memutuskan untuk memilih Jin. Dan mulai hari itu mereka resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri virtual.

.

.

Malam itu ruang tengah dorm BTS Nampak ramai, karena membernya sedang berkumpul, kecuali Jin tentunya yang sedang Syuting WGM. Pasangan VHope sedang bermain game, Jimin sedang menonton VHope dengan suga yang sedang tertidur di paha empuk Jimin. Sedangkan RM sedang berchat ria entah dengan siapa mungkin Jackson. Jungkook sedang berselancar di dunia maya dengan tenang. Sampai Jungkook menemukan sebuah foto yang membuat mata bulatnya melotot ingin keluar.

Ada beberapa foto yang masuk ke tautan BTS, dan semua foto itu menunjukkan obyek yang sama yaitu Jin BTS bersama dengan seorang lelaki, semua foto itu tidak menunjukkan kalau sedang syuting, karena angel pengambilan fotonya sangat pas sehingga kamera-kamera dan staff tidak tertangkap dalam layar.

Foto1. Jin sedang membawa bunga berjalan berdampingan dengan lelaki tinggi dan tampan yang membawa gitar dipelataran kampus yang Jungkook kenali kalau itu adalah kampus Jin. Dan pengunggahnya member hashtag #HyunJinCouple #LongLast

Foto 2. Jin dan Jonghyun yang sedang berada di dalam café menunggu pesanan mereka datang dan mereka terlihat tertawa dengan akrab. #HyunJinCouple #CuteCouple

Dan beberapa foto lagi yang masih menampilkan kebersamaan keduanya. Dimana kalau dilihat dari bajunya itu adalah rangkaian foto dihari yang sama. Jungkook menjadi penasaran kapan sebenarnya foto itu didapat fans, Jungkook pun bertanya kepada Jimin, karena Jiminlah yang tadi pagi bertemu dengan Jin sebelum Jin pergi.

"Jim hyung, tadi pagi Jin hyung pakai baju apa?" semua member yang merasa pertanyaan Jungkook aneh pun sontak menoleh kearahnya.

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya, mengingat-ingat baju hyung tersayangnya tadi pagi. "Kalau tidak salah Kemeja pink, skinny jeans biru, coat biru panjang dan sepatu biru. Wae kookie? Pertanyaanmu aneh."

"Berarti ini foto yang diambil hari ini…" Jungkook menggumam pelan sambil arah pandangnya tidak beralih dari ponselnya. Dan dia mulai search berita-berita terkait. Jungkook menemukan berita tersebut.

 _NEW COUPLE WE GOT MARRIED SEASON 4_

 _HENRY-YEWON_

 _LEE JONGHYUN (CNBLUE)-KIM SEOKJIN (BTS)_

Jungkook pun kembali ke foto-foto couple Jin. Member lain masih melihat ke arah kookie dengan wajah penasaran, apalagi setelah melihat ekspresi aneh kookie. Jimin yang berada di bawah Jungkook dengan sigap merebut ponsel maknae, dan tentu saja di susul dengan teriakan maknae. Jimin melihat apa yang dilihat Jungkook dan ekpresinya berubah menjadi seperti Jungkook dan malah lebih heboh karena sambil berteriak. Membuat semua member berkumpul disekelilingnya dan melihat apa yang dilihat Jungkook dan Jimin.

"APAAAAAAAA!" member BTS kompak berteriak.

"Jim, bukannya tadi Jin hyung pamit untuk syuting. Kenapa kok ada berita dia kencan?" Tanya J-Hope.

"Molla hyung, tadi Jinnie hyung pamitnya begitu padaku." Jawab Jimin masih melihat foto-foto di ponsel Jungkook.

"Tapi pacar Jin hyung tampan ya. Cocok banget sama Jin hyung." V ikut mengomentari sambil mengeluarkan senyum kotaknya.

Suga yang biasanya cuek pun ikut berkomentar, "Ya biar saja Jin hyung kencan, kan dari kita semua hanya dia yang belum punya pasangan. Padahal dia hyung tertua. Aku setuju saja, asal Jin hyung bahagia."

Hanya satu orang yang sedari tadi diam saja dengan wajah mengeras dan sedang berusaha menelpon seseorang namun gagal, membuat raut wajahnya semakin menyeramkan. RM dalam mode marah.

Jungkook yang tadinya dia pun berkomentar, "Jin hyung memang syuting kok hyungdeul. Dia sedang mengikuti acara reality show We Got Married di MBC. Beritanya ada kok disana, coba hyung search." Jimin segera mensearch apa yang Jungkook bilang. RM yang tadinya sibuk menelpon kini sudah meletakkan ponselnya dan menyelipkan kepalanya diantara kepala para membernya, dan sedikit bernafas lega setelah membaca berita tentang couple-couple WGM.

"Tapi hyung, acara WGM itu acara yang seperti apa sih?" Tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba. Dan diikuti gelengan dari Jimin, V, Suga dan RM.

"Setauku itu acara reality show yang menampilkan kehidupan penikahan secara virtual, hampir mirip drama gitu. Kalau pernikahan sungguhan kan terbentuk dari pasangan yang saling mencintai, kalau ini itu mereka pasangan yang ditentukan oleh stasiun TV dan pada awalnya mereka tidak saling mengenal dan tau siapa pasangan masing-masing. Mereka juga melakukan hal selayaknya suami istri seperti skinship, tinggal bersama, bermesraan, tidur bersama dalam satu ranjang, bahkan ada yang sampai popo dan kiss." Jelas J-Hope panjang lebar, kontan membuat member lain membelalakkan matanya. Namun kemudian member lain berkomentar seputar acara itu, Jin dan pasangannya.

Namun ada satu member yang sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya setelah mendengar penjelasan J-Hope, saat dia memisahkan diri diam-diam hanya J-Hope dan Suga yang menyadari kepergiannya. Didalam kamarnya dan Kookie, RM mensearch berita tadi dan melihat foto-foto couple itu. Ada rasa sesak yang menyerang dadanya, saat melihat senyum Jin kepada pria itu, hati RM seperti diremas-remas. Dia seperti tidak rela kalau hyung tersayangnya itu tersenyum seperti itu kepada orang lain selain ARMY dan member lain.

'Kenapa hatiku sakit? Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku seperti tidak rela…'

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Maaf kalau ceritanya aneh... dan bahasanya kacau...**

 **Author baru yang masih belajar...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M JEALOUS**

 **AUTHOR: CINTANAMJIN**

 **RATE: T**

 **GENRE: ROMANCE/DRAMA**

 **CAST:**

 **Kim Namjoon/RM/Rap Monster**

 **Kim Seokjin/Jin**

 **Lee Jonghyun (CNBlue)**

 **BTS member**

 **YAOI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Seoul, beberapa hari setelah syuting WGM ep.1_

*DORM BTS*

Hari ini Jin membantu Namjoon untuk packing barang-barangnya, karena Namjoon ada jadwal individu ke LA. Membantu Namjoon packing seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Jin sejak Jin dan Namjoon kenal. Dan setelah menyelesaikan membereskan barang bawaan Namjoon didalam Namjoon dan Kookie, manajer hyung yang menjemput Namjoon untuk berangkat ke bandara masuk ke dalam kamar Namjoon. Manajer hyung membawakan koper Namjoon, namun sebelum dia dan Namjoon keluar dari Dorm, manajer hyung bicara pada Jin di depan RM dan memberdeul yang ternyata ikut mengantar keberangkatan Namjoon, walaupun tidak sampai ke bandara.

"Jin, nanti kamu ada syuting WGM." Kata manajer hyung kepada Jin.

"Dimana hyung? Siapa yang mengantarku?"

"Tidak perlu kemana-mana, katanya syutingnya di dorm kok."

"Di dorm hyung?" Tanya RM dengan ekspresi tidak suka, namun RM tidak mau terlalu menunjukkannya karena dalam beberapa detik dia sudah membuat ekspresi 'aku tidak perduli'.

"Ne… kami pergi dulu ya…" manajer hyung pamit kepada Jin dan memberdeul. Saat manajer hyung sudah agak jauh, RM kembali berbicara kepada Jin.

"Hyung aku pergi dulu ya, jangan berbuat macam-macam di dorm bareng pasanganmu ya hyung…" pesan RM pada Jin dengan muka serius.

"YA! Monnie, mana mungkin aku macam-macam dihadapan hidung bocah-bocah ini. Jin menunjuk muka memberdeulnya, dan membuat RM mengeluarkan smirk nya.

.

.

Syuting hari itu ternyata hanya sebentar. Staff WGM hanya memberikan Jin mission card dan mengambil gambar Jin yang sedang mempersiapkan koper untuk keberangkatannya ke Jepang untuk menemui Jonghyun di Jepang. CNBLUE sedang ada acara di Jepang.

Member yang tau Jin akan ke Jepang selama beberapa hari untuk bertemu Jonghyun pun menggoda Jin habis-habisan sambil membantu Jin berkemas, membuat Jin merona hebat karena malu.

.

.

 _Jepang, Masih hari yang sama_

*HOTEL*

Jonghyun ternyata memang sangat tertarik dengan Jin, bahkan mengundang Jin untuk pergi ke Jepang adalah idenya bukan ide staff WGM. Dia pun sampai rela menyiapkan surprise untuk Jin dengan membuat sebuah banner kecil untuk menyambut kedatangan Jin di Jepang. Jonghyun pun dibantu member CNBLUE yang lain.

.

.

.

.

 _Jepang, Keesokan harinya_

Syuting sudah dimulai dari Seoul, saat dipesawat sampai di bandara Jepang. Jin benar-benar senang saat melihat Jonghyun menjemputnya di bandara. Mengajaknya makan di taman. Dan mengajaknya naik Shinkansen untuk pergi ke Nagoya dan menginap bersama disana. Hari itu Jin dan Jonghyun pun sudah menggunakan banmal, Jin menyebut Jonghyun oppa (atas permintaan Jonghyun) dan Jonghyun menyebut Jin anae. Bahkan mereka sudah bertukar kontak masing-masing dan saling follow di media sosial. Jonghyun pun sangat suka memuji Jin cantik. Dan malam itu mereka tidur bersama di sebuah ryokan yang disewa Jonghyun.

.

.

.

.

 _Jepang, Syuting hari ke2_

Hari kedua syuting berlangsung dengan sangat baik dan sangat intim. Dari pagi hari dimana mereka berendam air panas bersama, membuat Jonghyun memerah karena harus melihat bahu terbuka Jin. Mereka juga pergi ke amusement park dan bersenang-senang disana. Banyak foto dan kenangan yang mereka buat bersama. Mereka benar-benar pasangan romantis. Hari kedua ini Jin juga mulai berani memuji Jonghyun.

.

.

 _Seoul, hari yang sama dengan syuting hari kedua WGM._

Hari ini adalah hari kedatangan Namjoon dari LA. Namun sesampainya di dorm dia mendapatkan berita yang menurutnya sangat buruk dan membuatnya marah. Di dorm dia tidak menemukan Jin.

"Jin hyung sedang syuting WGM di Jepang."

"Mwooo?" RM terkejut mendengar kata-kata Suga.

"Dia tidak sendiri kok, ada manajer hyung dan beberapa coordi noona bersamanya." Tambah Suga.

"…" RM terdiam, dan tanpa sadar dia menggertakkan giginya dan mengepalkan tangan, pertanda dia sedang marah. Sikap aneh RM ini mengundang kerutan di dahi Suga. RM pergi kekamarnya meninggalkan Suga sendirian, Suga mencium gelagat aneh pada RM dan menyusulnya ke kamar.

Dilihatnya RM sedang memukul tembok, melampiaskan kemarahannya yang dia tahan daritadi. Buku-buku jari tangan RM mengalami lecet yang cukup mengenaskan, namun RM tidak merasakan sakit pada buku-buku jarinya, RM hanya merasakan sakit pada hatinya.

"Wae? Ada apa denganmu Kim Namjoon? Kenapa kau marah?"

"Aku tidak suka Jin hyung pergi ke Jepang sendirian dan bertemu laki-laki itu. Aku tidak suka Jin hyung syuting program itu!" RM menggeram menahan emosinya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kamu marah kalau Jin hyung syuting program itu? Kenapa kamu tidak suka? Memang apa hakmu tidak suka?"

"Aku berhak! Karena aku leadernya!" RM sudah tidak dapat menahan kemarahannya lagi dan dia berteriak kepada Suga, kemarahan membuat RM lupa kalau Suga adalah hyung nya. Teriakan RM mengundang member yang lain. Mereka semua berkumpul di kamar RM, dibelakang Suga.

"Kau Cuma leader Namjoon! Dan yang berhak memberikan job itu manajer hyung lagipula Jin hyung sebagai pihak yang bersangkutan pun tidak keberatan! Kenapa kamu keberatan? Memang Jin hyung siapamu?" Suara Suga mulai meninggi, dan senjata ucapan pedasnya pun muncul. Suasana diantara Suga dan RM mulai memanas, mereka seperti dua alpha yang siap bertarung.

"JIN HYUNG ADALAH MILIKKU!" Kata-kata RM yang tiba-tiba membuat semua yang ada diruangan menjadi tersentak. Namun Suga langsung bisa menguasai keadaan.

Suga menampilkan senyum sinisnya kearah RM, "Jin hyung bukan milikmu Kim Namjoon! Yang menjadi milikmu itu JACKSON bukan JIN HYUNG!" Suga memberikan penekanan pada nama Jackson dan Jin. Setelah berkata seperti itu ke Namjoon, Suga langsung pergi dari kamar RM meninggalkan RM dan memberdeul yang lain. Sepeninggal Suga, RM terdiam meresapi kata-kata Suga. Perkataan Suga menyadarkan RM, bahwa sekarang dia adalah kekasih Jackson dan Jin hyung hanyalah hyungnya bukan miliknya. Rasa sakit di dada RM semakin menggerogoti RM, mata RM mulai memanas.

Tanpa RM sadari airmata mulai mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, RM yang biasanya terlihat tegas dan dominan sekarang terlihat lemah. RM tidak pernah menunjukkan sisi lemahnya kepada siapapun kecuali kepada Jin, hanya kepada Jin dia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri dan menunjukkan kerapuhannya, saat seperti itu dia sangat membutuhkan pelukan seorang Jin, bukan yang lain namun penyebab kesakitannya sekarang adalah Jin.

"Kalian semua pergilah dari kamarku, aku ingin sendiri. Kookie, hari ini kau tidur dengan Suga hyung dulu ya."

.

.

Semua member menuruti Namjoon, mereka membiarkan Namjoon untuk sendiri memikirkan semuanya. Namun memberdeul akhirnya menyadari satu hal, bahwa seorang Kim Namjoon itu mencintai (bahkan sangat mencintai) Kim Seokjin.

.

.

Didalam kamar RM menangis, hatinya perih seperti habis disayat-sayat pisau yang tajam. Dia membuka folder galerinya, dia melihat banyak foto Jin disana. Sekarang dia menyadarinya, bahwa dia sangat mencintai Jin, dia membutuhkan Jin, dia tidak rela Jin bersama orang lain. Rasa ini tidak sama dengan yang dia rasakan ke Jackson, saat bersama Jackson dia memang merasa nyaman namun tidak se posesif saat bersama dengan Jin. Saat Jackson mesra dengan memberdeulnya atau orang yang lain, dia tidak pernah merasa cemburu, dia malah masih bisa tertawa-tawa menggoda Jackson. Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaannya ini muncul kepada Jin. Bodohnya dia tidak bisa menyadari perasaannya sendiri. Namjoon pabbo.

Malam itu adalah titik balik dari seorang Kim Namjoon… Kim Seokjin harus menjadi miliknya….

.

.

Suga, Jimin, J-Hope, V dan Jungkook berkumpul dikamar SugaJin, mereka membahas tentang RM.

"Aku tau kalau bakal seperti ini." J-hope memulai pembicaraan.

"Maksud hyung?" Jungkook tidak mengerti apa yang J-Hope bicarakan.

"Aku juga sudah tau kalau bakal begini." Kali ini Suga setuju dengan J-Hope.

"Hyung, jangan berteka-teki, jelaskan kepada kami." Jimin mulai kesal karena dia tidak mengerti.

"Aku dan J-Hope sudah lama tau tentang perasaan Namjoon ke Jin hyung. Tapi Namjoon sendiri tidak menyadari perasaanya sendiri. Bukannya bersama Jin hyung, dia malah bersama Jackson. Namjoon itu pabbo." Penjelasan Suga membuat memberdeulnya mengerti.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan hyung?" Tanya V

"Iya hyung, kita tidak bisa melihat Namjoon hyung sedih terus. Aku sangat terkejut saat dia menangis, aku tidak pernah melihatnya menangis selama kami kenal, kecuali diatas panggung." Jungkook mengeluarkan isi hatinya.

"Dia hanya akan menangis dihadapan Jin hyung. Hanya Jin hyung yang mengetahui airmata Namjoon." Kata J-Hope.

"Kita memang tidak bisa melihat Namjoon sedih dan menangis. Tapi kita juga tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaan Jin hyung. Kita tidak tahu apakah Jin hyung juga mencintai Namjoon atau tidak. Dan ternyata kalau Jin hyung tidak mencintai Namjoon bagaimana, dan kalau ternyata Jin hyung sekarang merasa bahagia dengan Jonghyun sunbae, apa yang akan kita lakukan? Apakah kita tega menghancurkan kebahagiaan Jin hyung?" Suga mengeluarkan pendapatnya yang diamini memberdeulnya.

"Untuk sementara kita lihat dulu perkembangannya. Bagaimana hyung?" Tanya J-Hope kepada Suga, yang langsung mendapatkan anggukan dari Suga dan memberdeul yang lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Mianhe kalau nulisnya masih berantakan dan belum sebagus author-author yang lain. Maklum authornya masih baru dalam hal menulis. Ini masih mencoba-coba jadi harap dimaklumi ya readers.**

 **Ada yang Tanya, Namson siapa uke nya? Selama nulis, author bayanginnya Jackson itu uke. Mianhe.**

 **Yang mau Gkook moment, author usahain yah tapi ga janji.**

 **Masalah Namjin bersatu atau nggak, author juga belum tau hehehe.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanx atas reviewnya:**

Aiko Vallery, lalalulu00, Devil Dobe-chan, Crazeh People, imnobody95, nnavishiper, yourhope,


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M JEALOUS**

 **RATE: T**

 **ROMANCE**

 **CAST: BTS, LEE JONGHYUN (CNBLUE), JACKSON (GOT7).**

 **YAOI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Seoul, hari ketiga kepergian Jin ke Jepang_

Pagi ini Namjoon bangun dengan mata bengkak namun perasaannya agak membaik karena semalam Jin menelponnya.

.

.

.

.

*FLASHBACK ON*

Drrrrt Drrrt

Namjoon habis menangis saat ponsel Namjoon bergetar. Namjoon kesal, dia sedang tidak ingin berbicara dan bertemu ataupun ditelpon oleh seseorang. Dia melirik ponselnya sekilas, dari sudut matanya dia bisa melihat picture orang yang menelponnya, ponsel Namjoon menampakkan picture Jin yang sepertinya diambil secara diam-diam oleh Namjoon. Namjoon segera menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan bersandar dikepala ranjangnya sambil meraih ponselnya dan segera mengangkat telpon dari Jin.

"Yoboseyo…" suara merdu Jin terdengar di ujung telpon. Seketika wajah muram Namjoon menjadi ceria dan bersemangat.

"Hyung… Kenapa pergi ke Jepang tidak bilang padaku?" Astaga seorang Kim Namjoon sedang beraegyo.

"Hehehehe… Mianhe Monnie-ya… Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung, Cuma mood ku sedang buruk. Aku belum makan."

"Ada masalah apa monnie-ya? Kau harus makan monnie-ya, kalau kau tidak makan hyung tidak akan perduli lagi padamu."

"ANDWEEEE! Hyung harus terus, selalu dan selamanya peduli padaku."

"Kalau begitu aku mau kau makan sekarang."

"Ne hyung, aku akan kedapur dulu mencari makanan."

"Kalau tidak ada kamu minta tolong Yoongi untuk memasakkanmu makanan. Aku telpon Yoongi dulu ya."

"Hyung, aku masih ingin ngobrol denganmu."

"Tidak bisa Monnie, besok hyung masih harus menyelesaikan syuting terakhir secepatnya biar bisa langsung pulang."

"Besok hyung pulang?" Suara Namjoon terdengar sangat gembira.

"Ne, besok aku pulang. Jemput aku ya hehehe."

"Aku pasti menjemputmu hyung."

"Oh ya, besok sore WGM yang episode kemarin tayang loh. Kalian jangan lupa nonton ya."

"Ne hyung." Namjoon tersenyum seperti orang gila.

Setelah memutuskan sambungan telponnya dengan Namjoon, Jin langsung menelpon Suga yang masih dikamarnya bersama memberdeulnya. Jin meminta tolong Suga untuk memasakkan makanan untuk Namjoon dan memotret Namjoon yang sedang makan dan mengirimkannya ke Jin lewat Katalk. Jin juga mengabari Suga supaya mereka semua menonton acara yang sedang Jin lakukan besok sore.

Suga menuruti kemauan Jin dia memasak untuk Namjoon dan memanggil Namjoon untuk keluar, member yang lain sedang duduk di meja makan saat Namjoon keluar dari kamarnya. Memberdeul heran dengan Namjoon yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri sambil memegang ponselnya. Padahal sejam yang lalu Namjoon menangis di depan semua membernya, sekarang dia malah sedang senyum-senyum senang. Suga hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Cinta memang aneh…

*FLASHBACK OFF*

.

.

.

Namjoon keluar dari kamarnya sudah siang, dia langsung menuju kamar mandi supaya pikirannya segar kembali. Rencananya setelah ini dia ada janji, Jackson mengajaknya bertemu, karena sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu, karena kesibukan masing-masing. Sebenarnya Namjoon malas buat ketemu dengan Jackson, karena perasaannya yang masih galau sama Jin.

.

.

.

*CAFE*

Namjoon memasuki café, dia mengedarkan pandangan mencari sosok yang mengajaknya bertemu. Namun sosok itu tidak dia temukan, berarti Jackson belum datang. Namjoon melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa di pojokan café yang sedikit tersembunyi, dia melepas masker dan kacamata hitam yang tadi dipakainya. Saat pelayan datang, dia memesan Americano.

Jackson datang tepat bersamaan dengan pelayan yang sedang menyajikan pesanannya.

"Kapan kau pulang dari LA Joonie-ya?"

"Kemarin malam. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Suasana diantara mereka agak canggung, lebih tepatnya Namjoon yang merasa canggung pada Jackson.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau gelisah sekali? Tidak biasanya. Dan kenapa aku merasa kau jadi canggung padaku?" Tanya Jackson yang menangkap kegelisahan di wajah dan gerak-gerik Namjoon.

"Aniya… Mungkin karena aku lagi banyak pikiran."

"Jinjja? Kau bisa cerita padaku tentang masalahmu, kan kau selalu cerita semua masalahmu padaku."

"Tidak ini masalah kecil kok, mungkin karena aku sedikit capek, jadinya aku agak sensitif." Namjoon menatap Jackson dengan tatapan penuh arti, 'Bagaimana aku bisa cerita padamu kalau masalahku adalah perasaanku, mian Jackson sepertinya hatiku mengkhianatimu'.

Walaupun pada awalnya canggung dan Jackson yang masih curiga dengan keadaan Namjoon namun lama-lama Jackson mengabaikan pikiran negatifnya dan mulai membangun percakapan mereka seperti biasanya. Dan sepertinya Namjoon mulai sedikit melupakan masalahnya, dan menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Jackson.

.

.

.

Saat Namjoon sudah melupakan masalahnya dengan Jin, tiba-tiba Jackson mengungkit tentang Jin.

"Oh ya, aku dengar Jin hyung ikutan program WGM ya?"

"Eh, tau darimana?" Namjoon mulai mengeluarkan wajah tak suka nya.

"Dari manajer hyungmu, kemarin aku menelponnya untuk menanyakan jadwalmu, aku ingin bertemu denganmu tapi aku takut kau sibuk, makanya aku tanya saja jadwalmu pada manajer hyung, dan dia memintaku dan memberku buat liat acara Jin hyung."

"Oooh.. Nanti sore acaranya perdana tayang.. Sekarang saja orangnya sedang di Jepang syuting itu." Suara Namjoon terdengar tidak suka.

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu nanti semua anak GOT7 aku suruh nonton. Eh aku ke toilet dulu ya."

Saat Jackson pergi ke toilet, Namjoon sibuk dengan ponselnya. Namjoon membuka SNS nya, dan dia iseng membuka SNS Jin, betapa terkejutnya dia meihat profile picture Jin di SNS telah berganti menjadi foto Jin dan Jonghyun, dimana Jonghyun seperti ingin mencium pelipis Jin, bibir Jonghyun sudah sangat dekat dengan pelipis Jin, hanya 1 mili saja Jonghyun sudah bisa mencium Jin. Rasa sakit bergelenyar-gelenyar didalam hatinya.

"BRENGSEEEK!"

Tanpa menunggu Jackson dari toilet, Namjoon sudah beranjak keluar dari café itu, meninggalkan Jackson sendirian. (Poor Jackson)

.

.

.

.

 _Kyoto, Jepang, hari yang sama_

Seperti syuting-syuting sebelumnya yang berlangsung dengan romantis dan menyenangkan, begitupun dengan hari ini. Jin dan Jonghyun sekarang menjadi sangat dekat, Jin bahkan selalu menyuapi Jonghyun jika dia sedang makan. Jonghyun pun sangat menikmati perhatian 'anae'nya yang cantik.

'Sepertinya aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu Jin. Semoga kau menjadi milikku secara nyata.' Jonghyun ternyata jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Jin. (Jadi rumit)

.

.

Malam itu Jonghyun sendiri yang mengantar Jin ke bandara untuk kembali ke Korea. Sebelum masuk, Jin berjanji akan mengabari Jonghyun jika sudah sampai di Korea. Jonghyun tidak ikut pulang karena adanya jadwal CNBLUE di Jepang.

.

.

 _Seoul, hari yang sama, pukul 5 sore, sebelum kepulangan Jin_

Terjadi ketegangan didalam dorm BTS sore itu. Namjoon sang leader yang menjadi biang onar dari keributan itu. Semenjak dia pulang dari café, moodnya memburuk. Dan sekarang dia sedang marah-marah ke TV, karena tidak segera menayangkan acara Jin. Member lain hanya geleng-geleng melihat ulah leadernya yang agak gila. Tak lama acara yang ditunggu-tunggu pun mulai. Kemarahan Namjoon yang sempat mereda menjadi meledak-ledak dan lebih parah dari sebelumnya, setelah melihat bagaimana manisnya Jonghyun memperlakukan Jin (walaupun baru pertama kali bertemu), dan yang memperparah emosi Namjoon adalah ekspresi bahagia dan malu-malu Jin. Memberdeul menyadari Leader terbakar cemburu, alarm di otak mereka cepat beraksi. Satu persatu mereka saling memberi kode satu sama lain untuk melarikan diri diam-diam dari ruang itu.

"YA! BERANINYA DIA MEMUJI JIN! MEMANG DIA SIAPAA?" Namjoon berteriak di ruang TV sambil membanting remote yang berada ditangannya.

"DIA ITU SUAMINYA JIN HYUUUUUNG! HAHAHAHAHAHA" Memberdeul kompak menjawab teriakan Namjoon setelah mereka merasa aman di kamar masing-masing, Jimin, Suga dan Jungkook di kamar SugaJin, VHope dikamar mereka sendiri.

"YAAAA!" Namjoon mendidih saudara-saudara…

.

.

.

.

 _Seoul, Bandara Incheon_

Setelah menenangkan diri dan mampu menguasai emosinya, Namjoon berangkat menjemput Jin di bandara. Dia memarkirkan mobilnya dan turun dari mobil setelah memakai masker, kacamata hitam dan beani hat nya. Dia menunggu pujaan hatinya, dia bertekad akan mencoba merebut hati Jin dan menjadikannya kekasih (lalu Jackson gimana pak Kim?). Jadi dia rela menunggu didalam bandara walaupun itu beresiko kalau ada fans yang melihat.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, Namjoon melihat sosok pujaannya sedang mendorong troli sambil memainkan ponselnya. Namjoon segera menghampirinya diam-diam dan membuka masker dan kacamata hitam yang dipakainya, ponsel Namjoon bergetar di dalam saku coatnya, ternyata Jin menelponnya.

"Monnie… kenapa telponku nggak diangkat?" Jin mempoutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar. Dia mencoba menelpon lagi. Dari belakang tampak Namjoon semakin mendekat, Namjoon memajukan wajahnya ke dekat telinga Jin dan berbisik di sana.

"Hyung mencariku?"

"Woaaaaaaa…" Jin tersentak kaget dan hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya. Secara refleks Jin menoleh dan membuat jarak diantara mereka menjadi sangat dekat dan mata mereka saling bertatapan, kemudian Namjoon menurunkan arah matanya ke bibir Jin yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari bibirnya sendiri, Namjoon ingin meraup bibir kissable itu, Namjoon menelan salivanya kasar. Jin menyadari arah pandang Namjoon dan melihat jakun Namjoon naik turun kesulitan menelan salivanya sendiri, seketika pipi dan telinga Jin memerah, mata bulatnya melebar, tubuhnya kaku.

"Hyung… Kau cantik…" bisik Namjoon ditelinga Jin dan sedetik kemudian melangkah pergi menjauhi Jin sambil mendorong troli milik Jin. Jin masih mematung ditempatnya, jantungnya berdetak cepat, otaknya membeku. Sampai suara berat Namjoon dikejauhan menyadarkannya.

"Kajja hyung kita pulang, mumpung bandara agak sepi." Jin berjalan mengekori Namjoon sambil menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha mencerna apa yang tadi terjadi. Namun Jin merutuki jantungnya yang berdebar karena kejadian tadi.

'Ada apa jantungku….'

.

.

.

Setelah selesai memasukkan koper-koper Jin kedalam bagasi, Namjoon bergegas masuk ke balik stir dengan Jin yang berada disebelahnya. Namjoon sangat bahagia bisa bersama dan melihat hyung cantiknya lagi.

"Hyung… Kalau kau capek, tidurlah… Nanti sampai dorm aku bangunkan…" Namjoon mengelus surai cokelat Jin dengan lembut. Perlakuan dan tatapan Namjoon hari ini pada Jin membuat Jin bertanya-tanya.

'Ada apa dengan Namjoon. Kenapa hari ini dia bersikap sangat manis dan lembut kepadaku. Biasanya dia selalu manja padaku, dia tidak pernah bersikap sedewasa ini.'

Pemikiran-pemikiran Jin akan tingkah Namjoon dan kelelahan sehabis syuting dan harus melakukan perjalanan jauh malah membuat kelopak matanya semakin memberat. Jin pun terlelap dengan damai di sebelah Namjoon. Namjoon memandang wajah damai Jin saat traffic light sedang merah, dia sangat mengagumi wajah cantik itu, tanpa sadar tangannya telah membelai wajah Jin dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

'Aku sangat mencintaimu hyung… Maaf jika aku butuh waktu lama untuk menyadarinya… Aku akan mendapatkanmu'

.

.

.

 **Jin Side**

Akhir-akhir ini jadwal kami sangatlah padat, namun aku menikmatinya karena sekarang setiap hari ada yang memperhatikanku dan mengisi hari-hari ku yang biasanya sepi. Aku sangat bersyukur bisa dipertemukan dengan 'nampyeon' sebaik dan setampan Jonghyun oppa. Dia sangat memperhatikanku. Namun ada hal yang berbeda yang aku rasakan. Namjoon, entah kenapa dia sekarang jadi sedikit berubah. Mood nya berubah-ubah dengan cepat, kadang dia senyum bahagia, kadang dia juga marah-marah gak jelas. Walaupun pelampiasan kemarahannya bukan aku, entah kenapa dia tidak pernah marah padaku, bahkan dia sekarang bersikap sangat manis dan dewasa kepadaku. Selain itu dia sekarang seperti sengaja menempel padaku. Dimanapun aku duduk atau berdiri, dia selalu ada disampingku. Entah disengaja atau nggak, aku juga gak tau. Contohnya seperti sekarang, dia yang biasanya duduk didepan, sekarang memilih untuk duduk dibelakang, disampingku. Bahkan dia meminjamkan bahunya untuk kutiduri. Hah jangan seperti ini Namjoonie, aku sudah bisa melupakanmu. Jangan buat keteguhanku luntur, aku sadar kau bukan milikku, kau milik Jackson. Aku bukanlah apa-apa jika dibandingkan Jackson.

 **JIN SIDE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **THANX BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW**

Aiko Vallery, lalalulu00, Devil Dobe-chan, Crazeh People, imnobody95, nnavishiper, yourhope, , pinkyjinmonster, dan Tazkiyah653

 **YANG UDAH FOLLOW DAN FAVORITE IN CERITA INI. THANX JUGA BUAT YANG UDAH MAU BACA FF INI.**

 **AUTHOR MINTA MAAF KALAU MASIH BANYAK KEKURANGAN DALAM PENULISAN ATAU DALAM TATA BAHASA. MOHON DIMAKLUMI.**

 **KALAU TIDAK SUKA, GA PERLU DIBACA LANGSUNG CLOSE SAJA.**


End file.
